You cheated!
by SaSuSaKu909
Summary: "You cheated on me!" "No, I didn't" "My butt!"


"What is this?" Sakura asked she placed her left hand on her hip. There in her hands was a black see-through pantie and she knows for a fact that it doesn't belong to her.

"Well, talk!" He wasn't answering her and that got her madder. Could it be? Was he cheating on her? Even after all these years they been together? There were so many questions running through her head right now. She knew Sasuke would never cheat on her but what would you do if you found a pantie in your boyfriend's house and you know it doesn't belong to you? Yah, you'll probably be all pissy and assume that your boyfriend is cheating.

"Where did you get that?" Sasuke asked. So this is how she welcomes him after coming back from a 2 week long mission? Plus, it's almost 11 o'clock at night, she should just let him of the hook for tonight and just let him sleep.

"In your drawer! Now tell me Sasuke, what the hell is this?" Sakura was yelling now. She didn't give a damn if the neighbors was looking out the window to see who was yelling and neither did she care if she was waking up the whole village.

"Isn't it obvious Sakura? It's a pantie. You should know, you wear it everyday" Sasuke walked past Sakura and walked up to their room.

"Don't play smart with me Sasuke, I know what the hell this is! What I want to know is how the hell did this get in your drawer?" Sakura stomped up the staircase, following Sasuke up to their room.

He took off his shirt and pants and laid down on the bed with just a pair of boxers. She couldn't help but stare at him, oh damn. He is just too smexy and she hates him for it.

"What were you saying Sakura?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and stared at him.

"O-oh wha-what?" Of course she stuttered, she haven't seen him for 2 weeks.

"Oh yeah!" She suddenly held up the black lace pantie. "This! This is what I'm talking about! Are you cheating on me?"

"Don't be stupid Sakura"

"You're lying! This doesn't belong to me, you butthead" She shook the piece of cloth and then threw it at him. "For all I know, this belongs to that Karin girl! I saw you walking with her before you left for the mission."

Sasuke took the pantie that landed on his face and placed it beside him.

"That girl was on my team. We were just talking about the mission"

"So she was in your team? So you were being all kissy kissy with her during the mission huh? That pantie probably belongs to her huh?" Sakura walked beside the bed and stood in front of him. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared.

"Sakura, I would never cheat on you."

"Oh don't give me that crap! I know you did!"

"Sakura-" Sasuke tried grabbing her hand but she yanked back before he could even touch her.

"Sakura, come here"

"Be quiet! I won't ever let you touch me again! Those hands of yours touched another girl's body!"

"I never touched anybody but you Sakura"

"Shutup!"

"Sakura-"

"La la la la la la~" Sakura covered her ears. "I can't hear you~"

"Very mature Sakura" Sasuke, having enough of this, stood up and walked up to Sakura. Sakura stopped and screamed when she noticed Sasuke coming closer to her.

Sakura ran to the bed and jumped on top of it. Then she made a X with her arms.

"Don't come any closer Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke came closer anyway. Sakura backed away with every step he took forward. She felt the edge of the bed but she took a step backward anyway and she almost fell but of course Sasuke caught her.

"I got you" Sasuke smirked down at the girl in his arms and then placed a kiss on her forehead. Sakura was too dazed to do anything at that moment. She felt like she was walking on air. Oh how she loved being in his arms.

"Now about that pantie-" Sakura snapped her head to look at Sasuke. He just had to ruin the moment huh? Sakura jumped out of his arms and glared at him.

"Now explain!"

"Well that pantie-"

"Belongs to another girl. Am I right?"

"No. Let me finish Sakura. That pantie-"

"You cheated!"

"It-"

"Over my dead butt!"

"...What?"

"Don't stall, explain! Now!"

"I would if you stop interrupting me"

"When have I ever interrupted yo-" Sasuke covered her mouth. He loves her but wow was she a handful.

"Okay, let me explain. That pantie belongs to you Sakura. Kakashi gave me _devices _when he found out we were a couple, which was 2 years ago. He also gave me a bunch of see-through bras and panties with it so you can wear them. Since we were 16 at that time, I hid it from you because I didn't want you to wear them. But since we're old enough now, I took it out of my closet and was actually going to give it to you so you can wear them."

Sasuke took his hand off of Sakura's mouth but all Sakura could do was stare at him with an open mouth.

"...So you're not cheating on me?" Sasuke gave a small smile to Sakura. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I would never do such a thing. Got it?" He placed his forehead against her forehead and then kissed her. He then broke away to kiss her nose and her forehead.

"I love you too much Sakura. I would never cheat on you"

"I love you too. I thought you would leave me and make me go through my pregnancy alone. Then our baby would have to grow up without knowing his own father and I would have to explain it to him that-"

"What baby?"

"Oh yah, I forgot to tell you Sasuke-kun, I'm pregnant!"

"..."


End file.
